Guia: Como ser un buen padre
by KennethMc
Summary: La zanpakutou Kazeshini te enseñara en una guiá de 7 pasos como ser un buen padre- Oneshot


Hola ¿Fanfictieros?, ultimamente me enamore de el anime "Bleach", por mas que no lo eh terminado, voy por el capitulo 261 y la tercera pelicula xD, (luego vere el manga y la ultima pelicula), luego de ver el cap 260, no pude evitar hacer este oneshot!, Les advierto que esta echo en no mas de 1 hora xD, les recomiendo ver primero la temporada de las historias ocultas de las zanpakutou o minimo el episodio 260 para entender algo, si ya lo vieron... Pues adelante!

**Advertencia:** por el bien de sus hijos (y de paso evitar ser arrestado por maltrato infantil) NO sigan estos consejos... Posible ooc

**Disclamer:** Bleach NO me pertenece, es obra de Tite Kubo

**Personajes:** Kazeshine, El Bebe de kazeshine, y otras pocas participaciones de personajes importantes como ichigo o no importantes para nada como hanataro

* * *

><p>¿Vas a ser padre y no tienes la mínima experiencia en ello? ¡TRANQUILO! la mejor empresa televisiva del universo: La sociedad de almas, creo la mejor guía de 7 ¡pasos de cosas que debes tener o seguir para ser un buen padre!, Con nuestro invitado especial Kazeshini -La zanpakutou del teniente de la 9° división; Shūhei Hisagi – y un bebe<p>

¡Empecemos con la guía!

_ 1. consigue juguetes seguros_

-¡Cállate! ¡Deja de llorar!- Gritaba nuestro invitado Kazeshini desesperadamente, "Maldición…"

-¿¡Por qué lloras!?- No respondió solo seguía llorando como si fuera el fin del mundo

-¿Tienes.. ¿Hambre?- Trato de adivinar y el bebe mientras lloraba negó con la cabeza

-¿Sueño?- Intento nuevamente y volvió a negar

-¿Sed?- No

-¿Ganas de matar?- Negación

-¿Quieres ir al baño?- No

…

-¿Tienes… emm… etto.. ¿Estás aburrido?- pregunto y el bebe por primeras vez asintió mientras enseguida dejaba de llorar y dirigía una mirada curiosa a cierto objeto, empezó a gatear con intención de tocarlo

-¡Aléjate! ¡Te cortaras si tocas eso!- Regaño el padre profesional mientras daba un movimiento brusco para alejar la zanpakutou de el niño haciendo que el llanto regresara

-¡No llores!- Volvió a desesperarse pero el bebe seguía, empezó a preocuparse por la posibilidad de que todo el Sereitei se llenara de un mar de lagrimas

-¡Esta bien, Esta bien! Tú ganas…- y dejo su arma en el piso a lo que el contento niño empezó a tocar feliz de la vida y sin darse cuenta de que sus manos se llenaban de sangre

_2. Consigue un lugar cómodo para dormir_

Kazeshini detuvo su **shumpo** de rama en rama al sentir la energía espiritual de su presa, de reojo observo a la criatura que lo acompañaba en su hombro… Dormido, puso una cara de molestia y agarro de la ropa al niño

-Perfecto, se durmió- Dijo con molestia y medio sarcasmo, observo la rama en la que se encontraba parado y descubrió una forma de librase de él, coloco suavemente al bebe profundamente dormido en la raíz de esa rama y se preparo para continuar saltando

Pego el brinco hacia la siguiente rama haciendo que esta se inclinara, por puro instinto miro hacia la rama del pequeño al aterrizar y enseguida se tele trasporto al piso para atrapar al niño que caía… cabe mencionar que estaban a casi 20 metros de altura, observo con un poco de preocupación al niño caído en sus brazos que seguía profundamente dormido y roncando levemente

_3. Encuentra el lugar ideal para bañarlo_

Caminaba por las alcantarillas con el bebe en su hombro, pero claro soportando un molesto olor, al principio pensó que provenía de el lugar donde se encontraba y se lo aguanto pero luego de un rato descubrió que en verdad provenía de su acompañante, pero el no era el único que no aguantaba, sino el bebe que tampoco soportaba su propio olor, por esa razón estaba llorando… que novedad

-¡Ya cállate!, No es mi culpa que apestes!- Gruño la zanpakutou y el bebe lloro aun más fuerte, en un momento de desesperación y sin ser consciente de sus actos agarro al bebe de su ropa y lo tiro bruscamente hacia el agua que se encontraba a su lado, se quedo unos segundos mirando el lugar donde cayó el alma endemoniada -como él lo llamaba- y reacciono

"¡Maldición!"- grito mentalmente y sin pensarlo se arrojo al agua sucia por más de no saber nadar para rescatar al niño

_4. Consigue alimento_

-D-desapareció H-hanamaru*- Lloraba desconsoladamente un miembro del 4° escuadrón en un rincón ¿Razón? Desapareció una de las gallinas que le encargaron cuidar

Al mismo tiempo nuestro padre profesional estaba alimentando a su "Hijo"

-Espero que te guste el pollo- Dijo toscamente mientras le estiraba una pata de la gallina desaparecida –Obviamente el "pollo" estaba crudo, ¿Qué? No es una espada de fuego, ¿Cómo pretenden que lo cocine?- el bebe miraba con curiosidad la pata que tenia restos de sangre por que fue arrancada así como así de la pobre gallina y luego a su tutor, a la comida, a su tutor, hartado a la zanpakutou se le ocurrió una idea

-Abre la boca!, Que viene el avioncito- Dijo medio avergonzado mientras movía la pata de un lado a otro y luego se lo acerco a la boca, enseguida el bebe empezó a devorarla y por puro instinto y temor la zanpakutou alejo rápidamente la mano, en unos segundos el niño ya se había comido toda su comida sin dejar ni siquiera el hueso… entonces eructo y algo salió volando de la boca, ¡Ah mira, Es el hueso!, el bebe lo único que hacía era sonreír bobamente mientras observaba a su "padre" boquiabierto

-…-

_5. Protégele de extraños… O shinigamis sustitutos_

-¿Tu no eres la Zanpakutou de Hisagi?- Pregunto extrañado nuestro Shinigami sustituto favorito, el nombrado se volteo con el bebe en brazos- ¿Qué haces con un niño?

-¿Tu quien eres?- Pregunto tosco y cautelosamente mientras se acercaba un poco más el bebe

-¿No te acuerdas de mi? Soy yo Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Sustituto-

-¡Aléjate!- Gruño y con un "**Siega***" seguido de un ataque directo dejo a fresa molesto y con una herida en el hombro

-¿¡Oye que te pasa!?- Pregunto mientras sacaba a zangetsu para defenderte

-¡No toques al niño, Extraño!- Grito mientras lo atacaba aunque sin éxito ya que Ichigo logro detenerlo con su zanpakutou

-¿Extraño? ¡Soy un Shinigami!-

-¡Sustituto!- Agrego la katana para volver a atacarle con solo una mano mientras con la otra protegía al pequeño, Kurosaki sin intenciones de luchar se escapo con un **shumpo**

_6. Si necesitas urgentemente un descanso, puedes dejarlo a cargo de quien confíes_

-Hey, niño ríete, Rie para mi- decía una oscura voz perteneciente una extraña zanpakutou llamada Wabisuke asustando al pequeño haciendo que llorara fuertemente –Que niño mas sombrío…-

-¡No eres el más indicado para decir eso!- Hablo ¿divertida? La katana gata, Haineko mientras observaba al niño que cargaba un molesto Kazeshini en los hombros

-Grr…. ¡DEJA DE LLORAR MALDITO MOCOSO!- Gruño el "papito querido" temblando de la ira y crujiendo los dientes, pero el niño lo ignoro

-Deberías conseguir a alguien que lo cuide mientras descansas- Opino la gatita, Kazeshini tomo al niño de la ropa

-Cuidalo- Siguió su consejo arrojándole al niño, quien dejo de llorar y rio levemente por que le gustaba volar por los aires

-No- le devolvió al bebe y desapareció junto con Wabisuke y la otra zanpakutou que no había hablado, Hozukimaru, el invitado especial gruño furioso

_7. Cuando cumpla 18 ya puedes echarlo de tu casa con la excusa de "Ya eres muy grande, Puedes vivir solo"…_

-Shinigami sustituto, Lamento haberte atacado sin razón- Se disculpo de rodillas frente al Shinigami sustituto, de la nada saco un paquete de regalo –Acepta esto como disculpa- y enseguida desapareció dejando el paquete tirado en el suelo, extrañado Kurosaki se acerco al obsequio y lo abrió… encontrándose con un bebe que empezó a llorar

…_O simplemente abandónalo de bebe…_

_**-**_Hey!- Se apareció ante su amo quien acababa de derrotar a un hollow –Ahora ya podemos acabar con la pelea- Dijo sonriendo diabólicamente, su amo lo miro seriamente y luego asintió

-**Siega**-

-**Siega Kazeshini-** Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, y cuando nuestra zanpakutou protagonista de este fic estaba a punto de atacar a su amo para acabar las cuentas pendientes algo le golpeo en la cabeza… enseguida se oyó un llanto, dirigió su vista hacia lo que lo golpeo y se encontró con el niño demonio llorando.

… _y no olvides asegurarte de que luego de echarlo/abandonarlo no pueda regresa._

**_*: Por lo que se esa es la palabra que se usa para activar el shikai de Hisagi es decir seria: "Siega, Kazeshini"_**

**_*: Creo que ese era el nombre de una de las gallinas de Hanataro_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado :) (No tengo idea de si ya existia un fic igual, como ya dije se me ocurrio al ver el capitulo 260)_**


End file.
